


Appeal

by JauneValeska



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: Esme's sisters can help but question what their sister sees in Andy Strucker. So Esme tries her best to explain it.





	Appeal

" What do you even see in Andrew? Barely a few months ago he was still reading X-Men comics  back to back. Even now he still has juvenile activities such as beat boxing." Sophie and Phoebe asked and spoke in unison staring at their sister. They couldn't grasp what exactly Esme found attractive or lovable in Andy Strucker their latest recruit. 

" We may be connected, we may be a hive mind but you can't truly feel it. You can't experience  or really see what I see in Andy. We all can't have the same taste in romantic partners or even tolerate the same people." Esme answered  patiently."  You can ever really completely see with my eyes. You aren't able to love Andy like  I do." 

Sophie and Phoebe found that sickeningly sweet and out of character for their sister. " Try to explain Esme as close as you can. " Sophie and Phoebe didn't complain about her speech or hide any disdain. 

" He's innocent which appeals to me. The hope, the grin, and the little small naive part of him is pure.  A breath of fresh clean air different from the polluted back stabbing presence that lingers around the Hellfire Club. The impulsive and sensitive parts of him are unique here. I dont consider his artistic side a fault." Esme commented with a smile.

" I thought you wanted him to be strong? Be a Von Strucker?" Sophie asked. 

" He is strong in his own way. He doesn't need to be warped into a genocidal maniac like Andreas and his sister. I like him being himself." Esme stated. 

" Your passionate and in love. He's not a younger fling or a pawn. You see him in a way no one else does. He's pretty much yours." Esme agreed with her sisters and was glad they finally understood what she saw in Andy. They wouldn't question it anymore or her attraction to him.


End file.
